Poems of the Slayer
by Vampyric Lycan
Summary: Poems about the Buffy characters.
1. Buffy and Angel

A/N. This is what the summary said. A collection of poems about Buffy characters.  
Please R/R and tell me if you like it okay?  
If I owned Buffy I would not be writing fanfiction. No, I would not!  
  
Buffy becoming part two, season two  
  
They tell me your bad, they don't realize

To me your still Angel but in disguise

They tell me I'm wrong, I should end your reign

But I still love you all the same.  
My lover, your leather I'm lace

Yet we go together like churches and grace

So how do I end you with a thrust of my stake

When the bad things you have done were all a mistake

Somewhere inside you I know your still there

You can call me names and say you don't care

I'll find you again and unleash your soul

And I will warm your flesh so cold

Angel, can't you see it in my eyes To bring you back, I'd gladly die

I'd take it back if you would be all the same

The Angel I loved before you changed

I'd stand and long to kiss you lips

But now I watch as the blood drips

It stains my conscience, it stains my soul But I love you to much to let go.  
  
Angelus  
What once was clean

Laughed and smiled

Loved and cared

Walks on with heart of stone

eyes of hate and without soul.  
  
Angel  
I am an angel of lost souls

A soul born to the darkness

I dwell in the shadows Of what may have been

A myriad of broken promises

And dreams are my burden

Yet still I move on

With broken wings and tears of blood

For in my heart and soul I hope

seeking my love in the shadows

If only I could find here.  
  
A/N Thats it for now. I will add to it. Only if you want me to. You can tell me by pressing this button down there.


	2. Light and dark

A/N: I'm Back. School has been really hard lately, but I wrote this last night. There will be more soon. As always R/R please!  
  
Nope I don't own theme.  
  
Tara on her choice to leave Willow.  
  
I have never seen the sun on my face.  
  
I know the sun can never be my place.  
  
The sun is your shimmering light.  
  
All I need is you to hold me tight.  
  
Until your powers are in control.  
  
My heart will be with you as will my soul.  
  
But I must remain far from here.  
  
I still have this dark fear.  
  
That your power will grow.  
  
It is a feeling so evil and low.  
  
I'm afraid you will lose the light  
  
Of the sun that grows so bright.  
  
A/N: Well thats that. If you want to make me happy R/R! If you want me to do a certain character or ship just tell me in a review or email it to me. 


	3. Real me

A/N. I believe someone asked for a poem about Dawn! If you want a poem about a character or ship just tell me. To do so review!  
  
Real Me  
  
If I can touch and feel,  
that means I am real.  
  
I'm not some made up key.  
I'm dawn summers, I'm well me.  
  
What can I do to make you understand I'm not from some fantasy land?  
  
I cannot believe what I was told In truth I'm only two months old.  
  
If I'm not Dawn, not me,  
Does that really make me the key?  
  
A/N Hope you like! R/R thank you. 


	4. Not that Girl

A/N okay cherrygurl1225 wanted one on Faith! So here it is! Hope you like! R/R!  
  
Not that girl.  
  
We're different as night and day  
  
She never likes to fight that way.  
  
I'm not that girl, the one in pink.  
  
I'm not that girl, I still think.  
  
I never will be her.  
  
Never have a coat of fur.  
  
All I have is me.  
  
That girl I'll never be.  
  
I won't be the good slayer.  
  
Why? Ohh ya the mayer.  
  
He showed me something new  
  
I'm not that girl, Are you?  
  
A/N. That's, That. If you like cool! If not ohh well. R/R! 


	5. No name girl

A/N Look I'm not dead! I still write.. wow. Schools been a nightmare, but here is the new poem. As always please R/R!  
  
No Name Girl(Anya)  
  
First you had a 'normal' life  
  
then you were to be his wife.  
  
He left you on your wedding day  
  
"I'm not ready." Was all he could say.  
  
So here you sit so sad and cold.  
  
You asked what happened to the woman so bold?  
  
You don't have a name now.  
  
You truely know how.  
  
You were a demon made tame  
  
and now you are alone with out a name. 


	6. Death is your gift

A/N Wow! an update! I know hard to belive but it's real. I had alot of writers block but it's gone now. I just watched "The Gift." so I wrote these two poems about that episode, mainly Buffy's jump at the end. Hope you like 'em.

I dontt own Buffy...some guy named Joss does. It's very sad. :(

FREE FALL.

Have you ever tried...

To fall...?

Float fast through air...

Thinking what meant something for you...

And what you regretted...?

Wallow in lost memories...

Suddenly... you remember everything...

Every little mistake...

Every good thing you did...

Everyone you loved...

Have you ever tried...

To fall...?

Thought that you lived forever...

But now... now you spin around...

Facing the cold ground...

It's all over...

Lost memories are lost forever...

The one's you loved are gone...

When time comes... they will know...

Before you could hear every little thing...

Before you could see every little star...

Before you could sense the wind...

But now... you can't hear them cry...

You can't see their tears...

You can't sense the sadness in the air...

It's all over...

Was it just a dream...

Imagination...?

Have you ever tried...

To fall...?

REGRETTING

Falling fast

Racing through air

The fall I regretted

The things I believed

The fall that was settled

The ones I deceived

We wish to turn back time

But we can't and we know

We wish to regret our crime

Life must be so

One step back, one step fourth

Silent night, save me please

But it's too late, and you don't care

Hurt me; forget me with so much ease

As I reach the ground

A silent cry

For you to live on

For me to die…


	7. Phone call from Hell

A/N Wow I only wright sad peotry...Owell! This was based one two things: The episode "Passions." and something that happened to my Friend. Hope you all like this. Please R/R!

You said you would always be there

you said you would always care.

You never would let me go

or so you told me so.

Then you called one stormy night

fingers clutched the phone tight.

Needed to breath but wouldn't

needed to listen but couldn't.

Buzz tells that you hung up the phone

only sound a lonly dial tone.

Mind spins on a coster from hell.

maybe things will heal, time will tell.

Phone drops to the floor

run and lock the bedroom door.

Can't stop tears, that are shead

for unsaid fears, that were not said.

You said you would always be there

you said you would always care.

You said you would never let me go

or so you told me so.

Tears come and tears go

love should never hurt so.

Love is a gift to the heart

until that heart is broken apart.


End file.
